Crazy
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Kane is on-edge due to his feud with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. But, the cause of his stress isn't the men; it's someone much more dangerous, even disguised in the pint-size body of AJ Lee. What happens when he goes to the hotel to relax? HET, NOT slash! One-shot. WARNINGS INSIDE. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, or AJ Lee, mentioned in this fic. This is all just for fun...  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** m/f pairing & sex, some use of toys, explicit language, and graphic scenes.

* * *

Kane sat in his stalled car in silence. He hadn't chain smoked in years, but this recent feud with Daniel Bryan and CM Punk was seriously putting a toll on him. The men weren't anything he couldn't handle, though. They were the easy part. The hard part was a 5 foot 4, absolutely beautiful girl by the name of AJ Lee. Kane took a long drag, his head hammering at just the thought of the girl's name. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also a bit of a psychopath. Nobody knew what her vendetta was, and, Kane thought, as he took another drag, nobody would probably know for some time.

Kane shut his car off suddenly and shoved the keys into the pocket of his uniform. He hadn't bothered to change after the show, as he was too damn tired to do so. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he threw the butt onto the ground and stepped on it with his massive black boot. He quietly made his way into the hotel as quietly as a nearly 7 foot man could. He opted for the stairs and made his way to the fourth floor and located his room. Sliding his key card into the door, he opened it when it clicked open. The strong smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms hit him like a brick.

"What in the hell…" his deep voice trailed off as he took in what sat before him. Rose petals littered the floor gracefully, making a path directly to the bed, which they circled around. Glitter was also dusted haphazardly among the wooden floor. It shone under the dimmed lights.

His eyes finally stopped on the queen-sized bed. A certain petite figure lay sprawled in the center of it, wearing a mask quite similar to his. Other than that, her body was covered with black and red lace lingerie and fishnet stockings.

"You've finally made it!" She purred. She was trying to make her voice seductive, but it came out more excited than what she intended it to be. "I've been waiting _so long_ for you…"

"How did you get in here?" Kane murmured, cutting her off. He was still speechless from the scene before him.

"Don't worry about that," she giggled somewhat madly. "Don't you want to take out your inner monster on me, Kane?"

"AJ, I don't know…" he started, but stopped immediately when she bounced off the bed and skipped over to where he stood. In doing this, she messed up the trail of glitter and rose petals. Kane tried to keep his attention focused on that, but that was immediately ruined when she leaped up and clung her scantily-clad body from his neck. The feeling of the fishnets against his back sent shivers up his spine. Unlike the kiss she gave him on RAW, this one was slow and full of passion.

No. He couldn't do this! He couldn't let his guard down and let this girl take advantage of him! However, his nether regions had quite the opposite idea, because he felt his cock rub up against the thin material of his uniform uncomfortably. He had no choice but to let his guard down and kiss her back. Once she realized he was in to it, she slid down his body and hit the floor gracefully. Biting her lip, she took his hand in one of hers and slowly led him to the bed, which housed only a white sheet and two pillows covered with white pillowcases. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his massive body. She resumed kissing the Big Red Monster, their masks hitting each other from time to time. As she continued with her lip assault, she managed to slide the straps off of Kane's shoulders. She slowly slid down his body, peeling his uniform off as he did so. All that lay between AJ and her goal was a protective cup and a pair of fitted black boxer shorts. Throwing the cup elsewhere, she admired the massive bulge hiding behind the underwear before rubbing it a few times teasingly. More shivers crawled up Kane's spine as she touched his throbbing member, the fabric of his underwear rubbing against his shaft.

"Want me to let it free?" AJ purred, this time her voice masked by a thick wall of seduction. Her lips were swollen with arousal, and Kane nodded weakly, not sure if he could trust his voice or not.

AJ did as she was told and slid the boxers off of Kane's body and threw them to the wind. Finally stripped of his clothing, AJ could see all of Kane's glory right in front of her face. She could almost see it pulsate along with his heartbeat, and her eyes followed the thin streams of pre-cum flowing down the shaft slowly.

Licking her lips, she stuck out her tongue and licked all of the liquid up, savoring the taste. Kane shivered under the touch.

"Please…" he managed, feeling sweat start to prickle on his forehead. "Pl-please suck it, AJ…"

AJ looked up at him with her big doe eyes and happily wrapped her full lips around the swollen, red tip. Kane grunted and moaned as she swirled her tongue around and gently ran her teeth along it. After several moments of that teasing, she slowly moved her mouth down until she had as much of Kane in her mouth as she could without gagging. She hummed around his length, sending vibrations coursing along his dick and through his entire body. That in itself was nearly enough to make him lose it, but by some stroke of luck or willpower, he held back his orgasm and pulled AJ's bobbing head off of his dick. "I'm gonna lose it if you keep doing that," he growled in arousal. She gave him a twisted smile and cocked her head to the side.

"Don't worry, baby!" She giggled, bending over the side of the bed and rummaging with something. She came back with two ring-looking things. His eyes widened as he realized what she was holding. "Just let me put these on you and you won't cum until we're good and ready for it!"

He tried to fight her away, but she was surprisingly strong as she pinned his hips down and snapped one of the rings around his balls and the other around the base of his cock. "That's better!"

After she said that, she slowly unsnapped her bra and let it fall before throwing it somewhere. Leaning forward, she looked at Kane with an innocent smile and silently willed him to touch her. He did. She let out an exaggerated moan when he did, and allowed him to keep doing it for a few moments before she pulled away from his grasp. "Ah, enough of that…"

Still straddling Kane's body, she slid her underwear off and threw those with the bra. She watched in twisted amusement as Kane looked over her entire naked body while his cock hardened even more, if possible, at the sight before him.

"Well, since I've already wet you up earlier…" AJ started, not bothering to finish her sentence as she suddenly slid down all the way on his cock. Both let out a startled gasp and loud moan at the action. Kane fully sheathed inside of her, she rotated her hips in a circle. The motion made his cock rub against her tight walls, eliciting a pleasured moan from both.

"Stop teasing me, damn it!" Kane growled angrily. AJ didn't bat an eyelash at his change of tone. Instead, she giggled softly.

"Be patient, Kaney-poo!" she giggled again. "Remember, you're not gonna cum until I say so."

Kane reluctantly sat back and shut his mouth as she bounced up and down on him agonizingly slowly, purposely teasing him. After she was assured that Kane would cooperate, she leaned forward, supporting her arms on his broad chest, and forcefully slammed up and down on his length.

"Mm, you like that, baby?" she moaned, pleasure coursing through her body. Kane nodded weakly.

She led this assault on his body for over ten minutes before she finally leaned further down and whispered in his ear, "You ready to cum, baby?"

He nodded once. She shook her head swiftly, her brown locks flying in the air. "Nuh uh! Say it."

"I-I'm ready," he panted, unable to even think straight from the pressure building up in his balls and cock.

"You're ready for what?" she murmured, placing a light kiss behind his ear.

"I'm r-ready to cum, AJ," he hissed.

"Mm, do you want me to let you cum, baby? I think you need to beg for it. I don't think you want it enough."

"For fuck's sake!" he screeched loudly. He tangled his massive hands in her brown hair. "Please, AJ, for the love of fucking Christ, let me _cum_!"

AJ gave one final smirk before lifting herself off of him. His cock hit his stomach once she was fully off of him. Already having cum a few times herself, AJ was more than willing to allow Kane his moment of ecstasy. In one movement, she had both rings unsnapped at the same time, letting them fall somewhere on the bed. Kane let out a mighty roar and exploded all over his own stomach, his cum shooting out in long, thick streams until it felt as if his balls were completely emptied. AJ watched with a smile on her face as Kane slowly steadied his breathing after he shot his load.

"I wonder what the Big Red Monster tastes like?" she giggled, leaning down and running her tongue through the big puddle on his abdomen. He stared wide-eyed as she did so. She left most of it on his stomach as she licked her lips.

"There's just so much," she started with a giggle, "that I can't lick it _all_ up."

"For once, I think I agree with that crazy Punk kid," Kane growled, his voice gentle because he was talking to AJ. "I dig crazy chicks."

That comment caused AJ to beam ear-to-ear. "Yay! You like me! You do, you do, you do!"

Kane looked on with slight amusement as she pranced around the room naked, save for the fishnets. All of the tension he was feeling in his car earlier melted away as AJ danced around happily before crawling on top of him and kissing him once again. "And thanks for keeping your mask on. I'm glad we could look just like each other tonight."

"Yeah," Kane snorted sarcastically. "I'm glad, too."

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I seriously think this is my first het fic ever! This started as my friend and I joking around about this pairing, and ended up as a request from her! This goes out to my friend, Eliza - without your suggestion, this fic wouldn't have happened! And I certainly wouldn't have had experience in writing a het fic! I know it's so OOC of me, I know, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! Please Review and tell me how I did with my first ever m/f pairing!


End file.
